Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Psychoacoustics is the scientific study of sound perception. More specifically, it is the branch of science studying the psychological and physiological responses associated with sound (including speech and music).
Hearing is not a purely mechanical phenomenon of wave propagation, but is also a sensory and perceptual event. In other words, when a person hears something, that something arrives at the ear as a mechanical sound wave traveling through the air; but within the ear it is transformed into neural action potentials. These nerve pulses then travel to the brain where they are perceived. Hence, in many problems in acoustics, such as for audio processing, it may be advantageous to take into account not just the mechanics of the environment, but also the fact that both the ear and the brain are involved in a person's listening experience.
There remains a need for improved systems and methods for processing audio signals to achieve desired psychoacoustic properties.